Various uses of a computing device include scenarios with a portion of the display being static, while other portions of the display are active. For example, wireless display (WiDi) is a technique by which a desktop of an electronic device is rendered on a remote display, wirelessly. For example, a tablet device may send all images on its desktop to a television to be rendered. Typical uses for WiDi may include online video playback over a web browser and video chat. Each of these uses involve a portion of the display that is static, while another portion of the display may be dedicated to the video encoding over a web browser or video chat. In other examples, participating in a video conference includes a portion of the display that is static, and another portion of the display that is dedicated to rendering images of other the video conferencing participants. In any event, the use of WiDi and video conferencing may consume a relatively large amount of power, as the images from the display to be rendered are typically encoded, decoded, and processed.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.